


Spirit of Spring

by Skys_the_limit_1324



Series: Seasons May Change [7]
Category: Guardians of Childhood - William Joyce, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Cute Ending, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:28:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25522876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skys_the_limit_1324/pseuds/Skys_the_limit_1324
Summary: Everything must have balance. Mother Nature knew this well, and over 150 years since Jack's arrival, the final seasonal, arrives.
Series: Seasons May Change [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1792021
Kudos: 15





	Spirit of Spring

1864\. Jack had just finished Winter in the Northern hemisphere. He couldn't help but sigh as he looked upon an abandoned battle field. He had seen different wars upon the country he called his home, but this one saddened him a lot since it was as if brother fought against brother, friend against friend. They were once united, but now they were divided; all because they couldn't agree. Now they were killing one another.

Jack had been told that he shouldn't get too involved in the regards of what people do, but he mourned nonetheless. He stopped by a cemetery to pay his regards to some of the fallen soldiers. Their were more graves added since the last time Jack visited it. More tears formed in his eyes as he considered how some of the soldiers weren't even given a proper burial.

Jack was about to leave when the East Wind was trying to direct Jack to a girl, no older than 12, who sat in front of three graves in front of her. She had red hair and a worn out dress, and an equally worn out cloak. At first Jack thought it was just a child visiting the graves of fallen family members. Then again, Jack did find it strange that it was the East Wind that was trying to get his attention, when it was usually just the North wind that hung out around him.

Regardless, the East Wind still gotten Jack to come closer to the girl. He noticed the year of death for the tombstones was 1856 and that they both had the last name of McCarthy. That would have made the girl three years old when these people (who were probably the girl's parents and brother) died.

Just then, things got a bit interesting. The girl placed a seed on the ground, between two of the tombstones. She covered it with dirt and lifted her hand. As she did, the seed sprouted into a flower. Jack was surprised. _Is she a new spirit?_ Jack thought to himself.

Jack sat there awe struck until the girl turned around to face him. She gave a small smile to him, making her appear a bit shy, but at the same time, friendly with her bright green eyes. Jack gave a smile as well.

"Who are you?" The girl asked.

"I'm the spirit of Winter” Jack said. “My name is Jack Frost. What's yours?"

"Prim Rose" She said. "I came here to visit my parents grave. I was too young to really remember them, but I knew they were at least nice to me."

"How long have you been a spirit?" Jack asked.

"I became one last night" Prim Rose answered. "The Wind was able to carry me here, and it was as if it was telling me that it was alright and that I wouldn’t be alone."

Jack stood up and offered Prim Rose a hand. She takes it, and Jack helps her to her feet. Prim Rose picked up a stick that appear to look like a branch, made into a walking stick, that was leaning against another tombstone. Leaves sprouted at the handle of the branch at Prim Rose's touch.

"Would you like to come with me to see Mother Nature?" Jack asked. "She watches over the balance of nature and I am certain she would want to meet you."

"Okay" Prim Rose said.

Jack grabs her hand again and they both fly to the Amazon.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When the two spirits landed in the Amazon, Mother Nature greeted them both. "I'm Mother Nature" she said. "Who might you be?" She asked Prim Rose.

"Prim Rose" She said. “I'm a new spirit."

“How new” Mother Nature asked.

“Since last night” Prim Rose said. “The last thing I remember before being a spirit was helping a brother and sister to cross a river. I got them across, but then a flash flood happened and I was swept away. I wasn't strong enough to save myself.”

Mother Nature noticed Prim Rose had hidden her left leg behind her right one. _This girl must’ve been a crippled._ Mother Nature sent the thought away as she returned to the matter at hand.

“Okay, well I’m going to summon Ray and Willow so they can get to meet you” Mother Nature said as she left.

“Ray is the spirit of Summer and Willow’s the spirit of Autumn” Jack explained. “I have a feeling that Willow will think that the reason she’s summoned is because I did something wrong."

“What should we do while we wait?” Prim Rose asked.

“Well, it would take a while for Willow and Ray to arrive” Jack said. “Can you show me what else you can do?”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ray was the first one to arrive. He explained that he had to redirect a storm away from the Philippines before he could come. Willow arrived half an hour later.

“What did Frost do this time?” Willow asked.

“Called it” Jack said.

Willow rolled her eyes before she noticed Prim Rose standing near Jack. Prim Rose waved at her as she waved back. The last thing she expected was a new spirit (for what else could this girl be here).

“This is Prim Rose” Jack said.

“H-hello” Prim Rose said with another wave.

“A new spirit” Ray said, fascinated.

“She is a spirit that’s connected to nature” Mother Nature said. “Prim Rose, these are my other seasonals.”

“So, you two must be Ray and Willow” Prim Rose said. 

“Indeed” Ray said while Willow simply nodded.

“Ray, if you don’t mind, could you help teach Prim Rose like you had taught Jack and Willow?” Mother Nature asked.

“I will gladly do so” Ray said.

Willow, realizing that she was free to leave, gave a nod to Mother Nature, before flying off. Jack followed suit, giving a woohoo as he rode the North wind. Prim Rose gave another look at Mother Nature, noticing a slightly sad look in her eyes, before she too flew off with Ray.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Three months later, Mother Nature was pacing about her home. Thoughts about the first ten years she was separated from her father were racing through her mind as of late. She had been hurt by her father not even looking for her in all that time. Though it was an extremely long time ago, the mental scars still remain. When the wind blew past her, she was surprised to see Prim Rose there. 

"What brings you here young Prim Rose?" Mother Nature asked the young spirit.

"I was wondering, if it's okay if I were to stay here. I don't really have a home to go to." Prim Rose said.

Mother Nature was surprised. None of the other seasonals have asked for such a request before. Despite this, Mother Nature smiled and said "of course", after all Typhen gave her a home those first ten years, who was she to not offer the same to this child. Prim Rose's bright, green eyes became brighter still with this answer.

"Thank you" she said as she ran up and hugged mother Nature.

Mother Nature was surprised by Prim Rose’s action, but she still returned the surprised hug. "Any time" she said.

**Author's Note:**

> The war that I made mention of was the American Civil War. 
> 
> Prim Rose's name comes from a Primrose, which is a flower that can be a symbol for youth. I intentionally had her as the youngest seasonal, but it wasn't until later that I noticed that the mental ages of the seasonals are 3 years apart. Ray is 20, Willow is 17, Jack is 14 and Prim Rose is 11.
> 
> I did my best to portray Prim Rose as a Tiny Tim like character. Did I do a good job? Let me know in the comments.


End file.
